Hearts Desire
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: "What about Tatia?" Stefan made her become as stiff as a statue before he grunted as he was thrown back into the wall, a pressure in his chest was squeezing his heart and making him groan out in pain. He looked terrified into Giselle Petrova's frightening eyes of blue irises over black, the veins around each more pronounced and he instantly knew he should have kept his mouth shut.
1. Preface

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Preface

Elijah steps closer to us, and my senses are hyperaware of his presence. My heart is pounding even louder with every step he takes to us. I look around, noticing Stefan and Damon are in front of me, covering my view of the dangerous original. Stefan at the left and Damon on the right, both with serious faces. To the far left is Jeremy and Bonnie, and Alaric is in the middle between Stefan, Damon, and I and them - Stake at the ready.. all of them were ready to fight. To Die. The original can tear them apart.. this is why I didn't want to be saved. Didn't want everyone I care about to die. For me. Katherine was slightly to the left and up alittle from Stefan, but she confused me because her body was Relaxed, Determined, Brave and Patient ... Like she was waiting for something.

Wasn't she afraid? No matter how old she was .. He was older and therefore stronger.

Elijah was taking slow steps to us, the look of false calm on his face scared me. He will happily kill them... all.

"Whatever you do to escape Klaus he will get his vengence. Your friends, Your family, and anyone you ever loved..."

I lowered my head in defeat.

Suddenly, when Elijah was no more than five feet from us, he froze. A flash of Blonde and Black entered the room, cutting off his line of sight to me. The women had long blond hair that reached her butt, had to be at least 5'6 in height, olive skin, and wore leather from head to toe.

"G- G-" Elijah was speechless, and while I found it amusing, I didn't know if it was for the better or worse.

"Hello, Elijah.. Tsk, Tsk. After all this time, You still can't say my name correctly?" The mysterious Woman turned to me, and my mouth dropped.

She looked ALOT like... Me. Only a blonde version and inside of my cinnamon brown eyes - she had Lapis Lazuli blue eyes. She was a natural honey golden blonde curly hair. Not to light but not dark either. She had my face, my skintone but everything else seemed so foreign.

"Elijah!" She yelled at him in an heavy italian accent, and I didnt miss the look Damon gave her like she was the meaning of his existance.. and neither did Stefan by the look of things.

"N-Now Gigi.." Elijah started but didn't get far.

"Don't call me that!" She had a look of hatrd on her face. "What did I tell you after the Katerina problem in 1492, again? ...Oh yeah. I remember. FOR YOU TO LEAVE MY BLOODLINE ALONE! I thought I made that pretty clear. But nooo, Still following every little order from Klaus.." She narrowed her eyes, "I created you and Klaus. And you reward my kindness and respect with defying me?"

Elijah had the decency to look ashamed.

"Shame too." He looked at her in confusion and I'm pretty sure there was a cold undertone in her tone, "Out of you and your brother, you were the one that I liked best."

His eyes widened comically and he tried running with all the strenght he had. It wasn't fast enough. She had the white ash stake that Alaric had in Elijah's heart faster than any of us can blink and took him out the front door and outback faster than we could process what happen.

When we made our way out there we saw her lay Elijah's mummified body on the ground, careful not to move the stake, and set him on fire with cold eyes.

She looked at his ashes that were all over the place now and whispered, "I told you so. And I always keep my word."

I gulped, "E-Excuse Me?" I damned myself inwardly for stuttering. When I had her Attention I contiued nice and sincere as I could manage, after all she just killed an Original. But for some reason I had a feeling she wouldn't hurt me. "Who are you?"

She look at me with a mysterious glint in her eyes and I gulped again. While talking to Elijah, she said she Created them.. who was she? What was she? ... and why the hell did she look like me?

She looked at the ashes again and replied calmly, "My name is Giselle." She looked at me and contiued, "Giselle Petrova."

P-Petrova?

"Nice to finally meet you ... Elena."

~  
>Soo... *Bites nails nervously* Do you like it?<p> 


	2. Like A Mother Bear

**Like A Mother Bear**

**We're going to look into Giselle's character and alittle into the past .. Nothing too revealing in the past for now but flashbacks will be brought probably through most of the story. Hope you enjoy. :)**

_"Petrova?" _Elena echoed almost everyone's thoughts, glad to hear she didn't stutter even though she was shaking on the inside. Elena and the other stared at the woman who introduced herself as Giselle, not knowing what else to say. Words escaped them as they looked at the similar yet different features between Katherine, Elena, and Giselle. They were so alike yet so different that it was scary, but she was a blonde version of Katherine and Elena, so the question was pointless. There was no way anything else. Still though it was weird hearing it out loud.. like it finalized something.

"Why, of course. You didn't expect me to be anything else, would you?" Giselle raised her left eyebrow, as if confused herself and questioning their IQ. Elena wayched as her eyes slowly went from a beautiful sky blue to a rich Lapis Lazuli color that mimicked the stone on her ring, bracelet and necklace. She tried not to flinch, she really did, but Elena couldn't help it. It was like _she _- herself - had just did something wrong and will get into big trouble like a little girl. Suddenly Stefan's arms were around her, trying to make her feel safe, but she knew better. Could feel the pulsations in his arms that were wrapped around her as he flexed them. Could here the teeth in his mouth clench .. he was just as scared as she was but was putting on a brave face.

Giselle's voice rung out in the air and it made Elena try and control a shudder. It was sweet, Too sweet, "Katerina, Darling, you didn't tell them I'd be coming?"

It was in a form of a simple question but Elena could hear the undertone of danger underneath it and so could Stefan if his grip said anything about it. Elena did a side glance at Katerina er - Katherine, and was surprised and shocked to see Katherine so.. So nervous. Like she was about to get _ripped _apart by the older Petrova. It was rare that Elena saw Katherine not practically _ooze _confidence. She looked at Giselle again, this time closely, who was looking at Katherine with fake calm like the one that Elijah had when he was ready to kill them all and drag her to Klaus kicking and screaming to break the curse. Not that she would fight... if it meant she lost everyone she ever cared about.

_Living out of a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over a silly little rock._

She shook her head to clear what Katherine had said that night, looked at Giselle, and couldn't help but wonder... who was she? ... what was she?

"Katerina Petrova!" Giselle's italian voice was heavy as she spat out the name in a mixed screech, eyes blazing and darkening with each word, "Only one of us is a selfish bitch, and guess what? IT'S NOT ME! Good God," she threw up her hands in the air in outrage, "I don't know where you and Isobel get _that _from. Definitely not my bloodline. You both are the same." Giselle scoffed, and it shouldn't have surprised Elena that she knew her mother that was only related to her by blood. Giselle carried on and it took every last once of strength in Elena not to laugh when she mocked Isobel's voice to perfection, "I do whatever I want 'cause I'm a Petrova and Giselle would protect me if I piss off the wrong people?" Then she said slowly as if talking to a child, and Elena once again wondered how old she was, "I. Don't. Think. So."

"Is- Isobel?" Katherine asked in fright, making Elena and the others wonder.

"Yes." Giselle responded with a gleeful evil smirk at Katherine that made everyone except Damon, and believe it not Katherine joined the others shuddering in fright. "Had a _lovely _conversation with her too. She said _HI _by the way."

Katherine shivered and then took notice of Stefan's arms around me and gave a death glare at us... well, me.

"Katerina." Giselle said coldly with frustration and impatience laced in her italian accented voice as she slowly walked to katherine, a dangerous aura around her, "have some _respect _for your bloodline. She is your how many times over granddaughter. Your _daughter's _how many times over granddaughter. My how many times over granddaughter. _She's family. _I saved you when you were human from Klaus if you so kindly remember. Did you _take heed and listen _to my warnings? Did you stay _away _from Klaus?" Katherine flinched at each sentence that the older Petrova spoke like it was a dagger being stabbed into her skin.

"I- I didn't.." Katherine started but sisn't get to finish. Elena looked at her, Katherine - the ruthless, manipulative, selfish, confident, doppelganger of herself ... Just Stuttered? The world must be oming to an end.

"You didn't what? Didn't know? _Of course _you didn't know. You were _human _... and in danger. You were in Klaus and Elijah's sights before you even got into the ballroom at that godforsaken party." Giselle spat out at her harshly.

_"She's here." The voice she had had heard a couple times before said to another next to him. She turned and saw the two vampires dressed to blend in with the humans around them, much like what she had done. One had dirty blonde and the other had dark hair. Brothers. She looked at the girl that had just walked into the room, which was the subject of what they were talking about. Much like her except instead of blonde long curly hair she had dark brown curls that were so familiar. Instead of light blue eyes she had cinnamon brown eyes that broke her heart in two just at first glance. Instead of a baby blue gown that she herself wore this girl wore a dark red gown. Instead of silence there was a beating heart and was human. Instead of being her daughter who died her name was Katherina. She was her descendent. Family. Family meant everything to her, for she grew up with nothing, being what she was. No sisters, no brothers, not even parents. She was born from a human yet she was young, a newborn hybrid and before she knew what she was doing .. she killed them. Fate delt a cruel hand to her. Giving magic and responsiblity to a child who didn't know the difference between right or wrong. She grew up alone. Nobody wanted her. Unwanted. Unloved. Every single time she would get close, Giselle would move acrossed the room swiftly, away from her. It wasn't the time to meet her, not yet. The crowd was compelled to not mention, much less see her. She knew without a doubt that she would protect the girl no matter what she had to do. And if that included killing one of the most unique things her magic had ever made - then so be it. A werewolf, Vampire Hybrid._

"I knew that I had to see you, meet you if I could. Yet you were human, knowing nothing about the supernatural world. You were young, naïve, breakable, and so full of life Katerina. No matter how much you were trying to put up a front that you were strong. You thought I was mental yet curious as to why I looked so much like you ... so I compelled you to forget about me, to be weary of Klaus because he planned to kill you, and gave you a vervain bracelet. And what did you do when you were fully turned, betraying Rose and Trevor's hospitality, as they let you into their home? _You _came to _me. _Wanting and demanding answers. I protected you, kept you safe. Gave you a daylight ring that I also gave to Pearl and Anna. Pearl a necklace and Anna her ring. I trained Emily to where she was a powerful witch," Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena looked at each other in shock but Giselle's cold, hard voice continued on, "but safety wasn't enough for you, was it Katerina? Or should I say Katherine now?" Everyone looked between Katherine who was shivering in fear to the livid Giselle. "You _betrayed _me, much like you do when things are all fine and peaceful just to see the chaos it will bring. Didn't think I'd come back?" She chuckled darkly, making Katherine shiver even more and it wasn't only Elena who thanked God that it wasn't them that Giselle was livid with. "You thought wrong. Still the same naïve, cunning, selfish snake that you always were Katerina. I admit that you get the cunning and resourcefulness from me but that's about where it stops."

Giselle tilted her head to the left in thought, "In speaking of Emily, Pearl and Anna... where might they be? Emily was human and couldn't be around for ever ... but what about Pearl and Anna?"

After a couple moments of silence Bonnie cautiously, tired of the awkwardness, "Their... dead. All of them."

Giselle squinted her eyes dangerously at Katherine, "Did _you _by any chance how something to do with _that_?"

Katherine's silence answered it all, to which Giselle nodded sadly and in a blur was in front of Katherine.

_**Crack!**_

Katherine's head whipped to the side as Giselle's hand made contact with her cheek, leaving all of them in disbelief. Out of the corning of her eye, Elena could see that Damon was trying and failing to hide his amusement. She looked at Giselle who was like a mother bear against the threat, crouching alittle and growling. Elena felt oddly comforted, she ~ Giselle ~ was like a mother figure to her. Her own mother, who was a vampire, Isobel, wasn't a mother figure to her. Just the woman who gave birth to her. And she was pretty sure that since she "made" Klaus and Elijah - two original vampires or so she thought until this point, no she didn't know - Giselle was old enough that it looked like Elena was a small child compared to her.

"How many _times _do I have to tell you to _**protect **_your family?" Giselle snarled like a wild animal, her temper had reached her limit, making Katherine flinch back, "Do you honestly think they wanted to be with you? Pearl, who was your _best friend _wanted to stay with _me_ over staying with_ you_! I had things I had to take care of, I couldn't bring _anyone _with me. Are you that delusional that you think anyone wanted to stay with you? Hell, even Emily thought you were fucken psychotic. And damn, Emily did have a thing for being the best at sensing one's character. _How. Dare. You? _" She paced back and forth three times, letting out breaths and growls before continuing and it was alittle calmer, but had the same dark edge to it. But she wasn't screeching or growling anymore. "In the subject of Elena, Katerina, answer me this: I saved you as a human. One too many times that you didn't listen to. What made you better to live than she when you were human?"

Elena's mouth dropped, nobody asked Katherine that... Ever ... she was starting to seriously like Giselle. She can see where she got her feistiness from now. She was gettint the impression that Giselle was the type to always stand by her family no matter what the threat was. Emily was probably a close friend, not being related to her, but could the same be said for Pearl and Anna? What was the story about them?

Another prolonged silence met her reply. "Think about _that _Katerina." Giselle's voice rang out again in a _'So-Take-That' _kind of way and it took everything Elena had in her not to laugh, though she could feel a little smirk on her lips.

Oh yesss, she liked her. And by the chuckles of the others - they liked her to.

Giselle looked around at them, stopped and stared at Bonnie with a glint in her eyes that Elena couldn't name, "A Bennett."

"How did you know Emily?" Bonnie said, her voice practically dipped in wonder.

Giselle gave a small bell-like giggle and looked at Bonnie directly, speaking to her as if she was the only one listening, "oh please. We were best friends. She ... understood, is the word I was looking for. She _understood _me. She _cared. _Not many stick around, all beings of supernatural alike, when they find out what I am. Emily did. She understood that like herself, I _couldn't _help with what I am. What I was _born _to be. Most are afraid of what I am capable of. Most want to use my potiental for their personal gain. Most want to use me as a shield to protect them all from their enemies.. Emily was different." She looked down then, lost in memories, and looked back up at Bonnie. Not bothering look at anyone else, "You.. remind me of her. The same ... _Fire _... she had, is in you. All you have to do is want it, and with the right training, you can have it. You can probably be as strong as or even stronger than what Emily was. As a Bennett, you are capable of alot of things." She smirked playfully at her, "Channel your inner Emily."

"You told Elijah that you _made _him and Klaus ... what _exactly _did that mean? What _are _you? What_ were _you born to be?" Elena asked her ancestor drawing her attention, the blonde version of herself, feeling confusion and curiousness but was relaxed. For some reason she was relaxed and conforted in Giselle's presence and she liked that as well. With Katherine, it was fear. With Giselle, it was safety. Yet why Katherine left that safety by doing her _betrayal _to Giselle was a mystery to Elena. Elena could tell that Giselle was not the one to be crossed and if Katherine did cross her as it seemed, Katherine wasn't just on the run from the _Originals _entirely but from _Giselle _as well.

Giselle looked at her with sadness that filled her eyes that calmed into those beautiful baby blues and Elena could tell that Giselle was scared of how she will react when things came to light of what she was. All she wanted to do in that moment was go to her and embrace her - tell her she shouldn't feel like that. The once Feisty and Passionate Giselle looked like a scared toddler by the time she was finished speaking and Elena wondered how Katherine reacted when she answered those same questions all those years ago. But Elena wasn't Katherine, and Katherine wasn't Elena. To Elena, there was nothing that could change her opinion on Giselle ~ no matter what it was. Giselle was kind, protective, and stood for what she believed in. She was funny and Elena looked up to her. She didn't care what Giselle was, the person who stood in front of her was beautiful, passionate and Elena's roll model. How dare anyone treat Giselle like she was nothing? How dare anyone think that someone as beautiful as Giselle could be a monster of anything? No matter what she was, she wasn't a monster. Supernatural? Yes. A monster? No. Who ever hurt her will pay. Human or not, Elena will make sure of that.

Elena wanted to tell her all of this but in a split second Giselle had her face passive and void of emotion. Elena looked around to see if anyoone else noticed it or she only imagined her blonde ancestor's breakdown. They had noticed alright and all were wearing confused expressions except Katherine, who froze at the questions Elena asked, probably thinkinf of her own reaction.

"How about we compromise, dear Elena? You save your questions for when we are alone. I promise I definitely won't hurt you, and I will answer you questions as well as ask my own. You don't ask me about anyting regarding my past when we are in front of random people that I don't know.." she looked at Elena in they eyes, baby blue met cinnamon brown as she continued on, "And I tell you no lies."

"Y - You can trust them ... me. Their friends, ny boyfriend. And all know about the supernatural world." She tried to explain. She wanted Giselle to know that they all can be trusted, well except Katherine but she knew that already, as Elena gestured to the people behind her without unlocking her gaze into Giselle's eyes.

"_You _may know them. _I_, on the other hand, don't. I don't just trust instantly just people. Living for as long as I have? You tend to learn things the hard way and I'm not just talking about Katherine either." Giselle said calmly, trying to make Elena understand, which she did.

Elena felt herself nodding her head as she still looked into Giselle's beautiful eyes.

"Now," Giselle looked around at everyone, "if you all can take care of yourselves for alittle while, I need to hunt. _Katerina_," She barked out Katherine's human name sharply and continued sickly sweet and false, "You look hungry too, _parched _if you will. Come with me."

Katherine reluctantly met Giselle's eyes that were slowly becoming dark again, shifted from foot to foot, and looked dowon towards the ground in shame. Elena found it more than alittle funny that she looked like she was a child in trouble. Still though, Katherine made no move to walk to her.

"Come. With. Me." Giselle started to walk to toward Katherine, looking dangerous, "I'm _terribly _sorry if it seemed like you have a choice in the matter." She grabbed Katherine's face harshly to make her look at her, looking feral and animalistic, "Because you _don't_."

She grabbed Katherine's forearm harshly and started to drag her away.

Panic gripped Elena and wouldn't let go, "Y - You'll come _back _right?"

Giselle stopped, looked at her, and said sincerely, "And leave you to fight Klaus all by yourselves? I'm wounded Elena, deeply. But I'll only stay with you if you _want_ me to."

"I do." Elena said quickly, panic leaving to make relief bubble inside of her.

Giselle smiled gently, "Then you'll always have me, until you order me away. I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

She left then with a reluctant Katherine being dragged like a rag doll behind her, and maybe it was just Elena's imagination but it seemed like she wasn't the only one to sigh in relief at Giselle staying with them, helping them. It seemed like everyone did ... including _Damon. _Yess .. It must have been her imagination.

**Soo... Do you like it so far? Please tell me what you think.. ?**


	3. AN: one shot

Hey guys,

I have written a one~shot, or so it is for right now but if you want I will turn it into a story, of this story 'Hearts Desire'. I am currently writing another chapter of this story so don't worry. I need you guys to do something please? After you read it, please go on my profile and choose between the Poll for Giselle's pairing. Also if you could review and tell me what you think?

The story is called 'Blood Debt'.

Summary: Her bloodline paid for Esther's mistakes. She could feel her teeth grow and shift to a few more inches than normal; or what was normal for her. Could feel the red haze come over her vision in anger. One day she, Giselle Petrova, will have her revenge.

Thank you for your time. :)


	4. Who is she to you?

**Who is she to you?**

Giselle walked through the door with Katherine following like a dog that followed it's master faithfully. Elena saw that Katherine had a unhealed scar on her cheek she couldn't hide from them even though Elena knew without a doubt that she wanted to. Giselle's aura simmered to a light boil as she tried to calm herself down, but she wasn't calm yet. It seemed that no matter what one look at Katherine made her anger shoot skywards. Elena didn't know what they talked about but she made a mental note not to get on Giselle's bad side.

"So what are you guys up t-" She started but cut herself off, cocked her head slowly to the left and with squinted eyes she slowly smiled.

Before we all could try and think about where she sped off to, she was back again pinning a vampire that had short brown hair, cinnamon brown eyes and dressed in a black pants and a dark blue elegant top to the wall.

"Hello Rosie." She smirked wickedly, "Miss me?" Rose's eye widened, her jaw went slack and she didn't say a word, "What's the matter? .. You look like you seen a _ghost_."

"Giselle..?"

"Noo," She drawled out sarcastically, "It's Santa." We bit our lips to keep from laughing as we watched the show.

"N - Now I know your angry -"

"Me? Angry?" Giselle looked mock horrified at the thought, "No.. I just pissed that you didn't tell me that you had Katerina when she stumbled acrossed you when she was human. " Her face slowly changed dark as she was talking, "I would have stood up for you, you know I would have. I would have done everything in my power to make sure of it. I thought I could trust you _Rosalind_, but then I found out you were working with Elijah with your pet Trevor to bring Elena to Klaus." Out of nowhere she stabbed Rose in the stomach with a stake they didn't even see her pull out, making everyone jump. What were they going to do having a old makeshift doppelganger who is stake happy? " Bad move on your part, _sweet cakes_." She twisted it and walked away, leaving Rose gasping, and Giselle grabbed the shot that Damon held out for her, as their fingers touched, something happened that almost made Giselle drop it.

_A spark._

Giselle shook her head, it's not possible, and downed the hard liquor. Damon stared at her confused.. what the hell was that? The interaction didn't go unnoticed by Elena who turned green with envy. Sure she had Stefan... but apart of her wanted Damon.

"I am here to help.. I mean no harm.." Rose gasped to everyone in the room, making Giselle glare down at her.

"Of course you are," She said sounding joyful, "Why else would you walk into the lion's den?"

"Giselle.. I hope one day we could be friends again.."

"How can you ask me that now? Rose you have a lot of making up to do before that happens." She turned to leave the room but was stopped by Rose's voice.

"What if I told you, why I am really hear?"

"Alright, Rose." Giselle turned to catch her eyes, her own eyes clouding dangerously, warning Rose not to lie. "I'm listening."

"I thought if you were anywhere, you would be here with the doppelganger of -" Elena was confused with what Rose started to say. She thought Rose was going to say Katherine but Rose didn't spare Katherine a glance. It made her wonder... what was Giselle"s story? Was their another doppelganger that was once around?

"Rosalind, get to the point. " She snapped at the vampire, making her feel like a soldier in the marines being yelled at for doing something wrong. And it sorta was, Rose knew she was walking in shark infested waters now. She felt sorry for her sire, for she knew four little words she was about to day was going to snap any of the hard worked control that she worked hard to maintain.

"Alessandra has been kidnapped."

She and everyone else in the room cringed as Giselle's eyes darkened to black with her pupils having a bright blue and veins around each eye as she let out a roar, signaling she let out the monster within her.

She was in Rose's fearful face in an instant, demanding who. When she got the answer she let out s snarl that was still ringing in all of their ears as she sped off.

"Who is Alessandra?" Elena demanded making Rose look at her weirdly.

"You won't get any answers from me little doppelganger." Was all the answer she got as Stefan told her what room was hers.

"Or me." Katherine responded as Elena looked at her, making her glare at Katherine, "Glare all you want _princess_, it won't change anything. After all, I like my head and limbs attached just the way they are." And with that Katherine went to the cellar to get a blood bag.

Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, and jeremy rolled their eyes at Elena and sighed. Elena was starting to become someone they didn't even want to know. Giselle said that she would tell Elena in private .. wht make a fuss over it? Maybe Giselle could explain it to them as well? They didn't invite Elena to have lunch as the five made their way to the kitchen to get something to eat. They were not her keepers.

Nobody noticed that Damon had left about the same time Giselle did.

"Giselle wait."

She turned and glared as she turned, catching electrifying blue eyes that stared in awe in her eyes.. it looked so much different than vampire eyes.. almost as if she was a -

"I will not wait! I will not stop until I wear their blood and have Alessandra safe in my arms!" She cut off his train of thought as she screamed, and she looked beautiful when she was angry.

"We will get her back. I promise." He stated, she let him drag her to his car and he took off fast down the road, listening to Giselle's directions that she had when she last saw him. Never had she been more thankful that he hated to move, and he knew she would come for him, he would be ready and so would she.

Damon looked at Giselle in the corner of his eye and was shocked to see tears flowing down from angry and determined eyes. Whomever this Alessandra was .. she was important to Giselle and therefore important to Damon. Because even though he didn't know why he felt such a pull to her, she was important to him more than he ever felt for Katherine, Elena, or anyone else ever had been. He just didn't know why yet?

**So I hope you like it and review. Please let me know what you think? :) Thank you.**


	5. Understanding

**Understanding **

Damon stared into the back at the little girl that had blonde hair and olive skin making her look like a mini Giselle. She wore a thick blanket over her as she was sleeping right now. Damon looked in front of him at the empty road before looking at the passed out blonde next to him that looked peaceful, if only that were true when she was awake. She was wearing different clothes now : a cheetah printed gray long sleeve shirt with a black belt around her stomach, black tight jeans and black italian heels that she had gotten from the house. He mental groaned and shook his head, The House.

When couldn't get in to help Giselle, he panicked. Yes, Damon Salvatore panicked. Yet when he was thinking of a way to get in, Giselle was walking out the front door with her body in that sexy leather, blood and what could have been her carbon copy in her arms. She set her on the back of the car, making damon look away and put a blanket on her. He watched in pity as the little girl, who had to be this Alessandra who's story was as mysterious as Giselle's, gasped for air and clutched Giselle tightly to her and cried.

A small clearing of a throat brought him back from his flashbacks and looked in the back seat to amused brown eyes. Her face didn't look much like Giselle's but he noticed she had Elena's eyes.

"Thank you for helping, G - Giselle," she seemed to mentally hit herself for stuttering, she had a deep italian accent as well, "come and get me. I am Alessandra."

"Damon." He said his name regarding her carefully.

"Relax.. I am not a threat to you." He was still tense, after all he had heard that before. She sighed, "It's okay of you don't trust me. You will, especially with the connection you two have."

That made his head snap up and look at her, eyes begging for answers that he would not let them come from his mouth, making Alessandra smirked at him.

"What?"

"What's what?" Shs echoed, making him glared at her childish game.

"Dont play coy with me : what connection is between Giselle and I and how do you fit in it?" He demanded, and she just stared at him, "You are so childish."

"Are not!" And seeing that he was about to argue with her she said, "I am eternally fifteen. What's your excuse?" He growled deeply, almost forgetting at Giselle was there next to him until she whimpered. Alessandra was silent for a moment before she whispered softly, "Giselle is a very misunderstood person. She can be a sweetheart to those that she allows close to her and if she doesn't like you, you know it. She's very family oriented because she grew up having nothing. Her emotions change like the weather and is unpredictable depending on the person she is talking to. She gets hurt easily, even though she acts like she doesn't. The past haunts her everyday, but she wears a brave face. Don't loose faith in her Damon, please don't be like everybody else..." He was quite, thinking about what she is telling him, as she went on, "Soldemly, people see the good that is staring right at them. You will figure it out, I have no doubt about that .. but when you do - please remember to keep an open mind."

He watched as Alessandra gave him a look that he couldn't figure out because just like Giselle, her face was blank but her eyes were keeping volumes of emotions, as she turned and curled up in the blanket, her face gazing at the gate to the side of the road that held three horses of colors black, white and brown. Their heartbeats echoing in their ears as they drove past.

"Are you hungry?" He asked lowly as to not wake Giselle or distrub the silence. He was 99.9 percent sure that Giselle would kick his ass if he was rude to her in any way.

"No. Giselle gave me a few stashes of donated blood. Her and I only drink from that and criminals." Sje said, making him look at her, Giselle, then back again as she had given him another thing to think about. Why? Not that it wasn't smart but.. "It's a long story and not mine to tell." She went on seeing his expression, "but thank you."

She slowly went to sleep, making him look at Giselle. There were so many questions surrounding her, not enough answers. He was too determined though, he wanted to know the secrets this girl held.. for she unknowingly held his heart even though he wouldn't admit it.

Later that day, they rented two rooms at a four star hotel for the night. Alessandra took one, and let Damon carry Giselle up to the other making her smile softly at how well she looked in his arms and how comfortable he looked that he had her.

He stared at her, moving her blond hair out of her face before slowly leaning down and brushing his lips on hers, though he didn't expect there was an Electric shock.

_"Esther!" She growled at the woman, circling the flame that held Tatia, the original doppelganger, captive who was crying out for her, making Giselle panic and start her own spell. Esther was blasted out of the circle but Giselle paid her no mind as she used her supernatural speed to Tatia and forced blood in her system, but it was already to late._

_Giselle cried. Cried for Tatia - she knew that she shouldn't have turned her human. She cried because she was angry - why did her family have to pay for Esther's mistakes? She cried, weeping for everything, yet when she looked at the sky begging but nothing happened. She heard a whimper and saw Esther bring her hand to the back of her head, pulling it back Giselle could seem that she pulled back with blood. Good. Her eyes grew heavy as her eyes shifted, glaring at the woman that killed her precious miracle._

_Esther's eyes widened as she took in the angry stance and eyes of Giselle._

_"My family had to pay because you laid on your back with a wolf! So Elijah and Niklaus liked Tatia - So what! That is no reason to kill her!" The blue in her eyes brightened, the white in her eyes - the __sclera - became black. It made her look dangerous with her vampire veins around each of them. "You!" Her eyes brightened as if there was electricity running through them as her Italian accent grew louder. "Messed. With. The. Wrong. FAMILY!"_

Damon pulled back with wide eyes. Had he just seen..

He glanced at her, studying her intently. Thinking about what Alessandra said earlier.

_Giselle is a very misunderstood person. She can be a sweetheart to those that she allows close to her and if she doesn't like you, you know it. She's very family oriented because she grew up having nothing. Her emotions change like the weather and is unpredictable depending on the person she is talking to. She gets hurt easily, even though she acts like she doesn't. The past haunts her everyday, but she wears a brave face. Don't loose faith in her Damon, please don't be like everybody else.._

He couldn't help himself.. he kissed her again.

_"Ayanna, you have five seconds to get out of my house." She said as calmly as she could without giving away that she was angry and broken, though it was obvious._

_"Giselle-"_

_"You knew Esther was going to turn her children into blood sucking monsters." She turned to Ayanna, "You knew beforehand. Get out now, Ayanna, before I shove you out."_

_There was another flash as Damon kissed her lightly, seeing Giselle hiding in the shadows. She watched as a little girl struggle to get away from her step father, and her eyes brightened thinking how she came to have Tatia._

_"What's the matter, Alessandra? Scared?" He looked at her hatefully yet lustfully at the same time. "You should be." _

_She sprung into action, her witch side in her dropping the barrier at the door as she threw the step father to the wall, looking at the little Alessandra, and comforted her. "You have nothing to fear from me, sweetheart."_

_"Why?" The fourteen year old girl asked the only girl. _

_"Because," She looked at her, comfortingly, "you are my family."_

Damon backed up as he saw Giselle begin to toss and turn. She blinked slowly as she sat up, staring in confusion when Damon was nowhere to be seen.. if he wasn't there, where was he? He stood outside the door, listening to her gasp for breath, he remembered she was _haunted by the past_, tears for the woman he cared and maybe even loved. He didn't understand the pull he felt to her - just knew that there was one. One question terrified him about : What did she mean.. how did she have Tatia, who he came to put two and two together and let him tell you - it did not equal five.. add to the fact that Alessandra said Giselle and her only drink from criminals ... it made his dead hole in hid chest that he once called a heart.

Damon decided that the answer was one that he didn't want to know.

**I hope you review and let me know what you think. I hope you liked it.**


	6. That Haunting Past

**Okay, here it is. Hope you guys like it. :)**

They were heading back to Mystic Falls after they made a stop at Giselle's old 'friends' house but he did get alittle information out of her and added more questions.

_"Hello Layla." Giselle glared at the shocked woman, "Remember me?" She put her foot to keep the door from being closed on her as the woman turned to her, putting up her hand, concentrating. "I had been around along time, Piers. You are going to have to do alot more than that." Giselle touched her as witchy raised her arm to me, causing her to scream._

_"You don't want to mess with me Piers. All those years, and you dont look at day over fifty. That all will change. I am back and in control - I get to say whether you live or die. Magic is your birthright and privilege - which you just lost."_

Damon looked curiously at the woman beside him, and seeing her frown slightly made him understand that even though she seemingly had to take the witchery magic away, doesnt mean she wanted to. Her eyes held a range of strong emotions, the strongest was fury. If she had to be the bad guy, then fine, she'd be the bad guy. He then looked at Alessandra, in a whole new light now and saw her for what she truly was. A broken, lonely young child that was dependent on Giselle. He didn't know the whole story and as much as it made curiosity bubble within him, he settled for not asking. Giselle will tell him when she was ready, that he was confident on.

They passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and went to the boarding house. Giselle was out of her seat in a flash, outside getting Alessandra out and making sure that the blanket stayed on her.

"Are you sure you got her?" Damon asked her, for once trying to be the calm one out of a situation and when he walked in the door he was assaulted by questions of where he was. It made him angry, how could it not? He was gone for alittle less than a day and a half and they just noticed he was gone? Though Bonnie, Alaric, and Jeremy didn't look surprised, Caroline looked like she could care less if he walked off the face of the earth, and with Matt it was hard to tell really. He ignored Stefan and Elena as he got three blood bags and followed Giselle as she carefully took Alessandra upstairs to the room next to the one she was staying in. After getting Alessandra situated, Giselle went downstairs, throwing the blood bags away.

"So? When are you going to get on with the story?" Giselle turned to see Elena, the beating heart was the only clue, other then that she couldn't tell anymore, "And who was that girl? Why bring her here?"

Damon watched cautiously as Giselle froze, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her eyes lightened, "First off let's get one thing straight. Her name is Alessandra, and you will respect her. I knew her _much_ _longer_ than I have known _you_ and you still have yet to prove to me that you are not like Katherine. If I have to choose sides - it will be hers. You? Are just the little cliche demanding doppelganger. Family or not, I demand to be respected. As for the story? You are in no position to try and make demands. Keep this up and when Niklaus comes - and make no mistake he will - see if I am there to help you."

Giselle would not go through another Katherine and judging someone she doesn't even know proved that it wasn't just looks that they had in common with each other. Elena cowarded as she saw Giselle's eyes start to shift. She was wrong before, maybe Giselle _really_ was a monster.

.~.

"Well all of you have to understand that I am just telling you what I have learned over the years." Rose started as everyone looked at her, to Giselle who was sitting off on the corner of the room with Alessandra next to her, Jeremy next to Alessandra, Caroline next to Jeremy and Matt next to Caroline, then back again. Rose looked at Elena who was sitting between Bonnie and Stefan, Damon and Alaric were by the alcohol looking at everyone. "I don't know what's true and not true - that's the problem with this history vampire crap." Rose looked at Giselle and Alessandra, seemingly to dread softly on this subject, which did not go unnoticed to Stefan, Caroline and Alaric. "But Klaus I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked, cautiously because of what Giselle said earlier. _Keep this up and when Niklaus comes - and make no mistake he will - see if I am there to help you, _Elena gulped looking at Giselle and Alessandra before looking at Rose again.

"He is an original - A legend." Damon supplied.

"One of the first generations on Vampires." Stefan looked at Elena. Bonnie noticed that Giselle had a frown, her eyes downcast in sadness and irony, Alessandra grabbed her hand in comfort. Something was there, and it was deeper then just a bedtime story.

"Elijah .. ?" Elena questioned making Giselle laugh without humor and it sent chills down all of there spines. Everyone but Damon and Elena frowned at her slightly, her laugh wasn't joyful but full of irony. Something was there alright.

"No." Giselle looked at Elena with something that none of them could point out but it was gone as easily as it came, her Italian accent rose throught the room as Alessandra looked at her sadly, "Elijah is the the white, fuffy tailed Easter Bunny compared to Niklaus. Klaus is one of the oldest vampires. You would have to be an idiot or be stronger than him to not be afraid of him." She stood up with Alessandra following her movements like a shadow, "Vampire History class is over.. in speaking of classes - Aren't you all late for school?"

She felt eyes on her back as she moved out of the room, making her feel uncomfortable but the calm warm hand of Alessandra settled that feeling slightly, she didn't turn around as she walked up to the the stairs to go to her room. She found Katerina leaning against her door, for once not wearing a smirk and gave her a hug before walking out. Alessandra did the same thing, only hugging a little longer than Katerina did.

In the comfort in her room, Giselle's walls finally broke as she leaned against the door crying softly as all the memories came rushing back making her have a headache. Behind the door, blue eyes widened with pity as his hand froze in mid knock. He listened as she grudging tugged her feet to the bed and the bed springs squeaking alittle her weight. He turned to go downstairs, needing bourbon now more than ever it seems, only then to notice the blue eyes and blonde hair of a vampire blondie. She looked shocked and heartbroken at the cries of the older Petrova. He glared at her, and made his way down stairs, directing his steps to where he knew his desired destination would be.

The look on Giselle's face and the look on Elena's face were both imprinted on his mind.

.~.

"Look who decided to come out of hiding." Giselle sighed, hearing the amusement in his voice as she took a gulp of her warm hazelnut coffee, not meeting his blue eyes from the black leather chair in the living room. "It's true .. isnt -" he started to speak but was cut off by her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." He watched as she shook her head.

"I don't get why you do that." At her confused look he went on, "Why don't you turn your humanity off.. please don't tell me your so old that you can't?" She gave him a dry look, as he continued now softer, "Why don't you then?"

She looked at him, "I have once and it was the _worst_ five minutes of my life. I just killed my first human, and it seemed better than dealing with all the raging emotions. I knew that I had no control over my body or urges - and for five whole seconds I enjoyed the void, but I noticed instantly that I missed something important. _Myself_." She looked at Damon who wasn't understanding, that was the point .. wasn't it? "You see, Damon? Numbing the pain will only make it worse when you finally feel it. You are a vampire, not a monster. People do all that to themselves."

She looked at him sadly, and walked out of the room with the empty coffee cup, leaving him to think in silence. Unknown that his brother was listening closely and being thankful that someone made Damon understand. Stefan thought Giselle was beautiful but knew she wasn't the Petrova to get into a relationship triangle like Katherine and maybe even Elena by the way things are going, and that made him respect her even more.

Giselle was hard strong and caring, so Stefan was surprised when she woke up and cried softly, whispering a name that made him become puzzled. A name that was so unique and old-fashioned that Stefan wondered about it's significance to her, maybe it would explain all.

"Tatia."

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you for reading. **


	7. The origin of us all

**The origin of us all**

"Giselle.." Said immortal sighed from her seat on the leather chair in the Salvatore Boarding House Living room. Their clock said twelve-ten in the morning and she sighed quietly yo herself. Even when she was awake, she saw her nightmares every time she blinked or shut her eyes in frustration over something. Every Time she saw the doppelganger she wanted to cry but smile at the same time. Even with her face, eyes hair and height - having something so much alike the thing that you desperately miss makes the void deeper and make you feel worse then what you were feeling before.

She hated how it made her feel. How close it was.. yet far away at the same time. She tried to give Elena a chance, not judging her for Katerina's mistakes.. but the demanding, jealous irritated _I am better then you, and you know it _look was all too familiar. Katherine stabbed her in the back and unlike in most cases, she did it both physically and mentally. She hated the feeling of being disembodied underground and after everything she did for Katerina, she still betrayed the person that took her under her wing.. and yet.. She shook her head sadly. Lately Katerine, while Rose was still not planning on a slumber party with her, was nicer to Alessandra.. probably without a doubt knowing she'd definitely get her ass handed to her if she hurt the little girl and behave herself like the little girl she was compared to Giselle.

"Giselle.."

She huffed, why Katerina liked the younger brother she didn't know. He was irritating with his prudish crap he let spill from his mouth, "What do you want, Stefan?"

"I just wanted to know what you were still doing up?"

She looked up from the glass of blood that was in her hand and glared at him, her accent coming out in an almost growl, "Why are you trying and failing to pretend to be my parent? I haven't had one of those in a _very_ long time so I wouldn't try it - it would just irritate me. Who are you to question my sleeping habits? I thought it was obvious that I couldn't sleep." She moved the glass around in her hand softly, making the heated blood move around in it before taking a sip, "I was hungry.. obviously."

"Why are you so guarded?" He asked, taking a step toward her, as she eyed him warily, "What did I ever do to you to make you feel that way?"

She raised a eyebrow at him, "You personally? Nothing at all. But see, I have seen it all before. The doppelganger sends someone, preferably someone that has romantic feelings for her, to come ask the questions she can't bring herself to get the bravery to ask herself. Thing is I could care less until she proves to me that she is not a vindictive wench. All she does lately is glare. Katerina may have betrayed me and may be a lot of things but she's not afraid to speak her mind and stand tall when she believes in something." She got up, drinking the blood in one gulp and went to leave. "This little conversation is over."

'Not just yet." He said almost casually as he went on to say one name that made her as stiff as a statue. "What about _Tatia_?" He grunted as he was thrown back into the wall, making an imprint as he felt a pressure in his chest that was squeezing his heart and making him groan out in pain. He looked terrified into Giselle's frightening eyes of blue irises over black, the veins around each more pronounced and he instantly knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"What do you know about her?" Giselle's face came close to his as her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, he only ever saw it like that when Rose mentioned Alessandra being in danger.. whoever Tatia was, she was important. _Very_ important..

"N-Nothing." He stumbled over the word as the pressure became unbearable. "I was curious when you mentioned it when you woke up sharply tonight. A-All I know is that you care for her."

"Giselle." The voice wasn't his, gasping for much unneeded air, he saw through blurry vision as her eyes slowly took in the pleading eyes of both girls now in the room before her eyes went back to normal.

Her free hand grabbed his throat, lifting him up and feel dangling, saying before dropping him like a rock, "Don't cross me, Stefan. You won't live to regret it." Stefan looked past Katherine to see Giselle grab the hand of the younger blonde known as Alessandra with her none bloody one and walk away to feed.

"You made such a_ mistake_, you know?" Stefan looked at Katherine, who was she to talk about mistakes? "The only reason my ashes are not blowing in the wind with Elijah's is because she - even though she didn't need to and lord knows I gave her hell - gave me another chance. Her patience is not a lot to begin with but I am her descendant. That is a lot more than what I can say for you." She turned to leave but paused, "Word of advice, though I know you didn't ask for it. Don't be the messenger for Elena. If she wants to know something so badly, she should come and talk to Giselle herself. If Alessandra and I weren't her, though he really couldn't have stopped her even with our strength put together, then your heart would have been thrown across the room and Damon would have a literally dead brother because you tried to be cute and hang Tatia's name over her head. Hell! I don't even mention it, there are some things out there that are too strong and that you just don't fuck with Stefan, and Giselle is one of those things. I learned that the hard way. You could have had in aide, assistant, confidante, friend, and helper. A true powerful Ally.. but you blew it in the name of Elena. Quite foolish, stupid and overall _childish, _Stefan."

Stefan's eyes watched as Katherine left from his view to go upstairs and wait for Giselle and one thing shocked him more then anything and if it weren't for the very real and aching pain in his chest he would have thought it was a dream.

_Did I just get put in my place by **Katherine **of all people?!_

XxX

Giselle almost smirked at the rapist's screams as her fangs dug into his throat, taking the place of his victim's own screams that had ran away a short while ago, but almost immediately pulled back in disgust at all the drugs that were in his system. Throwing him back, she took in the wide eyed as she used her supernatural speed to pin him to the wall of the alley way a couple towns away from Mystic Falls.

"P-Please." But the man's plea fell on deaf ears.

_Giselle sighed as she looked at all the people around her that she was trying to impersonate. Hearing a scream, she ran into the forest pulling a young man off of a young woman before pouncing on him, her eyes tingling in anger before his own eyes widened. Biting his neck, She paused and the world around her spun with a pain in her neck._

_Eyes watering, she pleaded against the vervain ropes to which he laughed. _

_Blacking out, covered in blood, the dead face of her abuser next to her - Giselle forced her aching body into a fetal position, shivering against the wind._

"Did you let that little girl go when she pleaded with you?" She asked mock softly, she didn't usually play with her food but Tatia's name was still circling in her head, she could feel her hybrid face coming out making his dark eyes widen in fear. _Good, he should be. _"Did you ever_ think_ that she had a family? That she had _hopes_, _dreams_ and her _whole life_ ahead of her?!" She felt rather than seen Damon step into the alley way, followed by Alessandra but she ignore them both. "Well? _DID YOU? Did you think she wanted that?!"_

Her grip on his neck tightened to the point that she broke it, and as blood splattered in the alleyway from all the ripping and tearing she did when she was talking, she didn't see it. In his place she saw a little girl with brown hair with matching eyes and olive skin in a lacey while fifth century dress with curiosity, fear and horror in them before they changed to a helpless look as she olive skin got a little pale before she died. Fire circling her with latin words coming off of Esther's lips.

"...Tatia.." Giselle gasped, tears in her eyes, before she fell and collapsed into Damon's awaiting arms. Alessandra's own eyes watered before burying her head in Giselle's honey curls.

"..Grams..." Damon's eyes widened as she started to shake Giselle, repeating the word. He knew that Alessandra was important to her, knew that Elena and Katherine were her great some old grandchildren.. but ..

"Grams..!"

Damon didn't know what to make of Katherine and Rose when he got to the boarding house, they were both arguing on what to do like a married couple (As weird as that may seem, even weirder when Katherine seemed to actually care sincerely about Giselle.. seems like the psycho bitch did love more than just herself.) and he took it upon himself to bring her to his room. She seemed to drown his his huge bed with black silk sheets. Sighing when Katherine and Alessandra came in - Rose not too far behind.

"Get out."

"No, go feed." Katherine said amused.

"This is _my_ room. Katherine, there are more than a dozen guest rooms, go find one and let the poor woman sleep!" Pushing them all out, before giving Alessandra a soft look before telling her that he would take care of her. She raised an eyebrow with a amused/curious expression, nodded and asked if when she woke up that he would let her know.

Promising, Damon shut the door and looked back at the woman that made his mind go around in circles before climbing into bed with her. She made him feel complete, more then then he had ever felt. He would take care of her. He always would.

He didn't see her body glowing as he fell asleep with his arms around her, nor the Bennett witch sneaking in looking at them in disbelief before touching her skin, seeing a younger Giselle running at supernatural speed from townspeople with fire calling her names of monster, and abomination. Bonnie supposed that every origin had to start somewhere and maybe Giselle knew something about that? Nor did Damon hear the knock on the door that made Stefan gasp.

"_Elijah_?"

Oh, Why did it feel as if tonight was just getting started?!

**Please review? Thank you for reading.**


	8. Bound

**Bound**

_Run._

_A toddler with blonde curly hair ran as fast as she could pull herself, glancing back once her baby blue eyes widened in fear when she saw fire and many men carrying it as they screamed things that she couldn't understand. Fear coursed through her, was she bad? She honestly didn't mean to! One second she saw - red, that was the color her mommy taught her - felt something come from her and the next she had to have it._

_She licked her red stained lips nervously as she could hear them run through them run through the trees to chase her.. and she really didn't think they wanted to play tag. "Find her!" A man with blonde hair that she knew was her daddy ordered, making some of the men leave but only one stayed. He had black short hair with matching dark eyes._

_"We will find her, Axel." Her daddy's friend put his hands on his shoulder, "She didn't kill her, did she?"_

_Their fire sticks in their hands showed her daddy's solemn face as he shook his head, "No. I managed to pull her off but if I didn't.. If I didn't get there in time.."_

_His friend looked deep in thought, "When we find her... What.. I means she may be... but she's still your daughter."_

_Her father scoffed out in disgust at the last word, shaking his head and said six little words that broke her heart into little pieces, "She is no daughter of mine."_

_Listening for footsteps, she grabbed the ends of her white lacey first century dress and jumped soundlessly from her high perch in the tree that was beside them. Closing her eyes, she tried to will the water in her eyes away and looked around the tree before backing away from it slowly.. only to hit a pair of legs behind her. Dread filled her little lethal body as she turned but was surprised that it wasn't one of her daddy's men or himself for that matter.. it was in fact a woman. Brown skin was darker then her golden one as she looked curiously at the tall woman in front of her. She had long back hair, wore a black dress, had a feathered long red earring in one ear and had something about her that made the child know she was special like her._

_She watched weary as the woman bent down, looking at her with something the child could not name as she took a step back - looking at the woman and the forest around her to see if there was anyone else around her. There wasn;t._

_"Now why would a young child such as yourself be out here in the forest? .. What is your name, young one?" The stranger of the woman asked softly and the child knew she shouldn't talk to her, her mommy said so.. but the woman felt good.. nice.. safe.. and since her father... What choice was there? Where could she go?_

**__"She is no daughter of mine."__**

_"Giselle..."_

_The woman smiled and her eyes seemed to light up with untold secrets, "Nice to meet you, Giselle. My name is Qetsiyah," She grabbed the child's hand, smirking deeply when the young child looked in awe and childish innocence as Qetsiyah let her powerful aura be acknowledged. The child didn't know her full potential, how very unlucky for her.. but for Qetsiyah.. and ... "And I believe we have a great deal in common with each other."_

Giselle woke up, scream on her lips and without even knowing or having to look, she knew she was in Damon's arms. Him stroking her her hair to calm her as if she was a little girl again. It wasn't fair, but to Giselle, nothing ever was. She wanted to be human - a thing she had so long ago she forgot what it felt like. She wanted to love - a foreign thing to a being like her. She wanted to stop having these damned nightmares and have a normal life.. but thing was, the reality of it all was these aren't just nightmares but memories and she knew she could never hope for a normal life. Her life - her existence - was damned. She was the first.. the real original. What would they all say when they found out? What would they do when they noticed that their protector against Niklaus had her own darkness in her?

Alessandra knew and still loved her.. but Alessandra didn't really have a choice did she? Once she welcomed her with open arms, Alessandra became one as well. Was she a better person - a better _being _by stepping into Alessandra's life? Could she just knocked out Alessandra's step dad and left - watching over from a distance? Yes, she could have. Did she want to turn back time to fix it? No. She wouldn't - couldn't - regret Alessandra's presence in her life. She was the daughter of Tatia, her flesh and blood.

She wished it didn't have to be this way with Elena. She wished things were different, that she was closer to the girl. She wanted to get to know her but every time she looked at her nowadays she got a glare back. As if Elena knew that she was the origin of her very doppelganger life, the origin of Katherine's presence, and the origin of all the vampires and witches she called friends. Giselle didn't know what happened to the girl that looked at her in awe when she protected her from Elijah. It seemed that if you showed Elena kindness, she would go out of her way to change you back should you be anything but to her. It was Giselle's free will that made her walk away from those kind of people. Who tried to mold her into something she wasn't. Could it be that Giselle only got her respect when she put her life on the line for Elena? Could it be that Giselle was wishing too high for the daughter that died? Was she trying to put Tatia's memory in Elena or Katherine? Giselle looked at her lap in sadness, she wished for a lot of things and life always the universe found that it wasn't good enough. Giselle was sick of always not being good enough.

"How often does that happen?" Damon's voice was softer then normal, as if he had been there, but that was impossible. She got up when there was a crash downstairs that was so loud it would have woken up the dead, Giselle lip twitched at her thought, planning to go downstairs but stopped at the door.

"Every night." She left before Damon could give her pity, wondering why she even told him. What was it about him that drew her in when she knew that Elena had feelings for him?

She shook her head as she walked into the now destroyed livingroom, raising an eyebrow at Elijah holding Stefan to the wall by his heart and the two supernatural being having an epic stare off, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Giselle." Elijah drawled out the name as if he was just now getting what he wanted and maybe he was by the looks of things, but why did he want to talk to her? He was her daughter's love interest, and while she liked him over Niklaus, her and Elijah never really saw eye to eye. He was a gentlemen though, so that gave him some points she assumed. "Wondering if I made a lot of noise, you would come running to save them, and I am pleased to see that you didn't disappoint." He dropped Stefan, walking to her after looking at Elena and her friends, obviously interrupting a sleepover. "We need to talk."

"I am going with you." Alessandra glared at him as she stepped up, she knew he would immediately see the resemblance between her and her dead mother but she would not allow him to be alone with her. It would not work that way. "You _don't_ exactly have a choice." She said when he was about to speaking making him smirk at the two older supernatural Petrovas and nodded. They were definitely related.

"No harm would come to the two of you." He promised, looking behind them and the audience, "But no more. I will wait outside."

Giselle played with her hair to try and calm down as she looked at Alessandra, sighing as she heard the words Damon said, the look in his eyes pleaded with her not to go and if she was going make sure she came back. She shook her head, and gave Elijah a hard look as he came into view in a clearing in the middle of the forest, "Alright Elijah, enough games. You made a scene and that's all great and all but what exactly do you want? Why are you back?"

Giselle dried her hair with the black towel as she stepped out of the shower, raising her eyebrow as Damon sat on her bed dumbstruck at her figure. Rolling her eyes she went to the dresser she was borrowing to grab a black satin bra and a lacy black pair of underwear, "Elijah is bound to our side.. Well me. We won't betray us." When she got no answer, Giselle smirked lightly, "Are you going to just stay there?"

Suddenly Damon's arms were around her stopping her movement and not giving her time to put her underwear on, the hard on pressing against her as he smirked into her neck as he kissed it, "Would you rather me to something else?"

She twirled in her arms, looking at him intently. What was his game? What was he doing? She was half tempted to nod to the door but something stopped her. Something froze underneath of his eyes, they were the color of blue ice but was anything but. How did she get to this? Was this something to get over Elena? Did he even want her?

A soft kiss on her lips slowly turned passionate, when something grew inside of her along with her insecurities and everything else she was drowning in, something she couldn't quite pinpoint. He pulled back and looked at her before lifting her up and putting her on the dresser, kissing her again with passion and slipping into her legs. She woke up to his arms around her and she couldn't help but think this changed everything. His icy blue eyes met hers sleepily and he smiled lightly at her, she did too until she found that she was stopped by something. A bite that didn't heal was on both of their shoulders, even with the blood in their system, it should have healed. She ran for her bag and offered a blood bag. The bite was still there. Growing up, she always thought that she was a monster with no soul so why act like she had one.. but this.. this.. proves..

An impatient knock was on her bedroom door, making her sigh half heartedly and put on a black cotton t-shirt fanged skull that clenches a spiked set of steel knuckles and wears a bullet riddled helmet from Five Finger Death Punch and dark green sweat pants with cheetah prints all over them. "What?"

A surprised Elena had her hand raised to knock again and Giselle couldn't help but wonder whose bright idea was to have her come and get her, "B-Breakfast is ready."

She felt sorry for how she was acting toward the little human doppelganger until she saw her make eye contact with her unhealed mark and Damon underneath of the covers. "Thanks, now shoo." She pushed her away from the door gently and winked at the very naked Damon, before forcing herself to shut the door.

_A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet - a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. The person understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful._

Giselle never understood the word_ love_. It isn't a fairy tale or a storybook, and it doesn't come easy.. But she knew she was ready to overcome obstacles, facing challenges, fight to be together if Elena's look was anything to go by.. but she was ready to hold on and never let go. She guessed it was a short word that was easy to spell and difficult to define but impossible to live without. It will be work, but most of all it will be realizing that every hour, minute and second of it will be worth it because you did it together. She didn't feel bad about Elena and wanting him anymore.

It was set in stone from the minute they saw each other. He was her soulmate, she was his, and they were both bound together. For eternity... unfortunately, She knew that Elena will still try to get Damon. It was in their blood - though she never understood why. Tatia with Elijah and Klaus, Katherine with Elijah and Klaus and later on Damon and Stefan.. Elena may be with Stefan but Giselle could see by the way she looked at Damon.. question is did he want her?

She growled lowly, she knew better than to fall in love. Weakness wasn't something she could afford but even so, thinking about damon brought a soft smile to her face as she walked downstairs to get a blood bag and something else to eat.

_Game on Elena, give me your best shot._

_.._

He always been drawn to the Petrova doppelganger, something about them drew him in. Maybe the semi- innocent doe eyes, dark hair and olive skin tone. With Elena it was different, and he once saw her a breakable, lovable human that would do anything for her friends.. yet she changed into someone that he only recognized as a mini Katherine. After last night, after being bitten and wouldn't heal, after that first kiss - he couldn't get enough of her. His thoughts consumed the older Petrova and he didn't know what to make of it. He had been in love before, but nothing seemed to compare to this that he felt. He only knew some things about her - her protectiveness for those she cared about, her anger towards others that thought themselves above everything, Alessandra her grandchild and other little things.. but he knew that there was more. New there were more mysteries that were behind those beautiful eyes.. The idea of her being hurt, made everything inside him pulse with fury and sadness.

Damon got up from the bed and threw on pajama pants and a shirt, heading out the door and going down to breakfast.

Whatever happened last night, whatever spell she put him under that only she could, he couldn't stay away.

**Soo... please review and let me know what you think? I didn't do smut, maybe in the future. **


End file.
